


The Talk

by FleetSparrow



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi has some questions about Kaiba’s sex life.  Or, rather, his lack thereof.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728661
Kudos: 44
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	The Talk

“You really don’t jerk off?” Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba sighed. “No, I really don’t. Satisfied?”

“That’s kinda weird.”

“Maybe I think you’re weird for doing it, ever thought of that?”

Jounouchi rolled over to face Kaiba, that huge bed of his a hindrance to their body language. “I mean, it’s just normal, y’know?”

“Well, it’s not to me,” Kaiba said with an air of finality.

Kaiba stared at the ceiling while Jounouchi watched him.

“Maybe you should try porn,” Jounouchi suggested.

“Oh, my god, I do not need to try anything. I just don’t like it, all right?”

“Alright, alright!” Jounouchi held up a hand in defense. He was quiet for just a moment more.

“But you like sex.”

Kaiba sighed, heavier this time. “I don’t, particularly. I just like _you_. And, for some ungodly reason, I want you to be happy.”

“That’s…”. Jounouchi screwed up his mouth in thought. “Kinda romantic, coming from you.”

“I try.”

Jounouchi scooted closer until he could touch Kaiba. “Hey, it’s OK. I want you to be happy, too.”

“I am content,” Kaiba said.

“Not the same as happy.”

“Close enough.”

Jounouchi shook his head. His hand slipped down Kaiba’s stomach. “How about a little mutual masturbation?”

Kaiba looked sideways at Jounouchi, but there was a smile in his eyes. “Is this some sort of challenge?”

“No, it’s just—” He caught Kaiba’s eye. “Oh. Oh, yeah, it’s a challenge.”

Kaiba smiled. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
